The Moment I Knew
by CerisierJin
Summary: Mikasa, una joven inocente y esperanzada con un chico con el que empezó a salir. Inevitablemente, termina invitándolo a su fiesta de cumpleaños con la ilusión de que este le pida ser su novia oficial, pero esos momentos dulces, al final, no siempre suelen ocurrir como te imaginas. /Feliz Cumpleaños, Mikasa. LxM


**Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son de Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

**N/A**: _Hola, aquí abusando nuevamente con el cliché de Eren siendo un idiota, las viejas costumbres nunca mueren xD_

**Advertencia**: Universo alternativo, ligero OoC, supongo.

_También cabe mencionar que es basado en la canción de Taylor Swift con el mismo nombre, esta inspiración hubiera sido imposible sin ella. _

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Debería haber estado ahí.

Debería haber compartido con ella ese día especial.

Debería haber sido su pareja de baile.

Debería haberla hecho feliz esa noche.

Sin embargo, sucedía todo lo contrario.

Diez minutos parecía un tiempo tolerable, quince, veinte, media hora incluso. Pero ya había transcurrido más que eso.

Llevaba más de una hora esperando en el recibidor.

"_Es el tráfico_", lo excusó, o quizá se le hizo tarde por estar eligiendo el mejor atuendo para combinarlo con el de ella en la fiesta, pensó. Para después recordar que no la idea principal era no comentarle acerca de cuál sería el suyo por el tonto objetivo de dejarlo boquiabierto.

Todo brillaba a su alrededor, ella no quitaba sus ojos en la puerta, esperanzada de verlo ingresar con aquella sonrisa galante tan característica y esos ojos verdes temerarios que la hacían sentir tan única y tan especial.

Pero el tiempo continuó pasando.

Ya no era una hora, sino dos. Y la gente se preguntaba por qué la cumpleañera no estaba presente en el salón.

"_¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Mikasa! ¡Felicidades, Mika! ¡Hey, Mikasa, ven aquí princesa, tienes que saludar a tus invitados!, ¡Mikki preciosa, ¿cómo has estado?!_". Pero su mente solo volvía y volvía al recuerdo de la promesa de que por nada del mundo _él_ se perdería aquella noche del 10 de febrero.

_Dijiste que estarías aquí_.

_Estúpido guitarrista._

Después todo fue como en cámara lenta.

Tuvo que ceder a pasearse frente a todos sus invitados conformados de amigos y familia usando aquel hermoso vestido rojo que había elegido únicamente pensando en él, sus medias de red casi desaprobadas por su madre, sus tacones, su peinado, su maquillaje, especialmente su labial rojo cereza.

Los demás reían alegres por la algarabía de la fiesta, todos festejaban su cumpleaños, la abrazaban, felicitaban, la alababan, y decían lo preciosa que se encontraba el día de hoy, y de cómo de rápido se habían pasado esos dieciséis años, pero para Mikasa aquello no valía. Tanto esfuerzo en su aspecto había sido por nada si no tenía a alguien a quien impresionar.

Inconscientemente buscaba a su alrededor, mientras fingía una sonrisa, la presencia luminosa de él cruzando la entrada, llegando sorpresivamente, hasta quizá, con algún regalo inesperado por ella.

_Muy en el fondo sabía que él ni de broma tendría un gesto tan amoroso para con ella._

Se sentía tan vacía en la habitación.

Las horas pasan inconcebiblemente, ¿cómo es posible que la haya abandonado así? Con cada minuto se sentía más y más miserable, sola, desilusionada y arrepentida de haber abierto la boca con sus padres quienes en ocasiones se preguntaban _dónde estaba el tan mencionado músico que la había encandilado,_ cada segundo pesaba más en sus músculos y la hacía querer apartarse de todos.

Quería salir corriendo de ese lugar tan lleno y al mismo tiempo tan vacío.

Y así lo hizo.

No soportó más y corrió al baño más cercano para largarse a llorar como sus emociones se lo exigían, no obstante, sus mejores amigos la siguieron por el pasillo.

A ellos no los podía engañar, conocían la historia y claro que conocían la reputación de él

—¡Mika, abre por favor, te lo suplico, no puedes mantenerte aquí encerrada durante tu propia fiesta cumpleaños!

—Déjame, Sasha, nada de esto tiene sentido si Eren no está aquí… —murmuró apenas entendible en un gemido.

Sasha, Armin, Historia, incluso Jean, Levi y Hanji quienes pensaron que era preferible darle su espacio, la escucharon con tristeza.

—¿Qué ocurre? —dos más del grupo se acercaron, Erwin y Connie quienes también eran conscientes de la situación de la chica con el Jaeger.

—Se encerró en el baño.

—Estúpido Eren, ¿por qué nunca eres capaz de cumplir tus promesas?

Mikasa se derrumbó apenas entró en el cuarto de baño, ya no importaba la vergüenza, ya no importaba si sus amigos allá afuera escuchaban sus gimoteos ahogados por las innumerables gotas derramándose por sus mejillas, mientras en su mente seguía repitiéndose la inútil promesa "_él dijo que estaría aquí, él dijo que estaría aquí"_.

"_Debió haber estado aquí_"

"_Debió haber estado aquí_"

"_No estuvo aquí_"

No pensaba salir.

No quería sentirse más avergonzada de lo que ya estaba frente a los demás, prefería mil veces reservarse la expresión indescifrable mientras los demás le cantaban un "feliz cumpleaños a ti".

Porque ¿qué es lo que haces cuando las lágrimas caen por tus ojos frente a todos tus conocidos?

¿Y qué se supone que hagas cuando la persona más importante para ti fue la que no se presentó?

Quizá debió darse cuenta antes.

.

No supo cuánto pasó, no quería saber más sobre el reloj a partir del infortunio de hoy, así que cuando por fin se dispuso a salir no la recibió más que un oscuro silencio. Quizá era de madrugada y todos se habían largado hace mucho tiempo ya. Una sensación extraña la invadió… era como agradecimiento a su petición de dejarla sola romperse con su dolor, pero al mismo tiempo siempre había un deseo, una necesidad contradictoria de que aunque sea _una_ persona se quedara fiel a su lado.

No, _era lo mejor_, se dijo, no tenía cara ni ánimo para soportarlos, de seguro su estúpido maquillaje que odiaba era un desastre, le ardían los ojos y las mejillas.

—Tsk, por fin te cansaste de berrear ahí dentro.

Se asustó al punto de casi tropezarse con los estorbosos tacones, ni siquiera había considerarlo retirarlos.

—¿Levi…? ¿qu-qué rayos estás haciendo aquí todavía? —no lo había notado, estaba cruzado de brazos tan casualmente en una esquina.

—Esperándote, mocosa tonta.

Frunció el ceño ante el apodo, ese enano era un creído, tan solo los separaba un año de diferencia, no era para tanto. Pero en fin, sabía del carácter hosco y poco paciente por lo que era normal esas expresiones en su "amigo", como lo consideraba Hanji, así que tocó aceptarlo también como parte del grupo.

Sin embargo para nada esperaba sus palabras, ni su compañía ni su… pañuelo.

Levi extendía su brazo hacia ella con un pañuelo en su mano.

Ese ridículo pañuelo que solía portar en su cuello.

—Toma, seca esas lágrimas, cambia esa cara, pareces el guasón.

La asiática frunció los labios en un gesto de evidente molestia complementando la tierna expresión con la leve hinchazón de sus rojizos mofletes.

Ante esto Levi se…¿rio? O esa era la más cercana denominación a la esquina de su boca elevándose un poco, solo un poco, hacia arriba.

Insólito.

Se burlaba de ella diciéndole que parecía payaso a la cara, aunado a esa impropia sonrisita casi imperceptible, no obstante eso no la enfureció, quizá ya estaba harta de su penosa situación actual y no quería añadir una emoción más a la ecuación.

Además se trataba de Levi, él era raro.

—Mikasa, _no confundas sal con azúcar, si quiere estar contigo, estará contigo, así de simple*_ —quedó de piedra al rozar su mano cuando se decidió aceptar su gesto, pues no esperaba más palabras de su parte. Menos palabras que le causaran algún tipo de impacto, o que la reconfortaran de golpe muy dentro de su pecho.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Tonta, fue por impulso, es obvio que hablaba de la miserable persona que la había dejado plantada.

—No finjas que no te hiciste añicos esta noche —pausó recargándose más cerca de su cuerpo—. Si no puede evitar estar ausente en una fecha importante, si no puede evitar su impulsividad cuando está contigo; Jaeger podría tomarte en su regazo mil veces, ser tierno y tocarte mil canciones al oído con su guitarra; él podría alimentarte de azúcar y bañarte en agua de rosas pero aun así eso no lo convertiría en alguien dulce.

Quedó anonadada ante el giro que había dado la situación, ante lo raro que se había vuelto todo.

Al parecer, todos estaban al tanto de la actitud egoísta, infantil, destartalada y descompuesta de su supuesto_ novio_ —_que no tenía nada de eso, el termino le quedaba enorme cuando ni siquiera se le había propuesto_—, hasta el desinteresado Levi, que maravilla, incluso Mikasa lo sabía, pero no había querido abrir los ojos hasta ahora.

—No sabía que eras poeta…

Ese amago de sonrisita de nuevo.

—No lo soy.

De repente sintió su móvil vibrar, era una llamada entrante de _él_.

—Lo siento, no pude ir —dijo, su voz sonaba despreocupada, vaga, ni siquiera se esforzaría en inventar una buena excusa.

Apretó los labios, cerrando los ojos como quien se resigna a una situación de la que ha perdido control absoluto…

—Lo siento también —respondió sin más.

Fue el momento en el Mikasa que se dio cuenta.

El momento que se dio cuenta de que Eren no valía la pena.

Fue cuando, casi de la nada, Levi le extendió un ramo de rosas frescas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A**: _esto fue raro (ese final, ese giro al final xDU), pero está hecho. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños a mi reina! quería subirlo ayer pero más ganas tenía de editarlo, y eso fue posible hasta estas horas de la noche jsjs, son las 10:21hrs del 10 de febrero en México, así que sí cuenta xD _

_*La frase que cita Levi es de **Rupi** **Kaur** de **Milk and Honey**, créditos a ella. _

Gracias por leer, saludos.


End file.
